


Interrupted

by ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Interrupted Sex, Kidfic, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Playing inbooyahkendell'skidfic series today, with her permission!Rafael's spanking Sonny... until Elisa walks in, that is. She has zero context for this.Sonny took the lead. “You know, bunny, how you and Papi and I play games sometimes?”Elisa looked confused. “Yeah, Daddy?”“Well, sometimes me and Papi play games, too. Games that are for adults. And because it’s a game, we do things that wouldn’t be okay to do if we weren’t playing a game. Like hitting isn’t okay, but in the game it’s okay.”Elisa thought about it. “So he waspretendingto hit you?”





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangtanandbarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanandbarisi/gifts).



> Happy early birthday to [booyahkendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyahkendell/pseuds/booyahkendell)!

“Daddy, please, please,” Sonny whimpered, spread across Rafael’s lap, his hands fisted in the sheets.

“Shhh, good boys don’t talk back,” Rafael said, rubbing his hands on Sonny’s ass. “Not that you know anything about being a good boy, do you?”

“Daaaaddy,” Sonny whined, rubbing himself against Rafael’s leg. He was so hard already, and Rafael hadn’t even spanked him yet.

“Shush, I said. Now. Tell me why you’re a bad boy.”

Sonny hesitated, and Rafael smacked his ass. “I asked you a question, baby, answer me.”

“I searched a guy’s house without a warrant?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, baby?”

“Telling you. I searched a guy’s house without a warrant today.”

“Mhm. And you’re a _what_ again, baby?”

“A cop _and_ a lawyer, Daddy.”

“ _And_ my husband, so you know this reflects badly on me, as well as you. I’m really going to have to punish you now, baby.” Rafael spanked Sonny hard.

Sonny squealed in delight. 

“Keep it down, baby, can’t be too loud, can we?”

“No, Daddy,” Sonny gasped, trying not to rub himself against Rafael’s leg. Rafael spanked him again and again, hard, just the way Sonny liked, making Sonny’s ass flush red. 

_God_ , Rafael loved this. Loved the way Sonny’s ass went bright red almost instantly, the way Rafael could see his handprints, the way Sonny tried not to wriggle, the low moans spilling out of his husband’s mouth. He smacked again, hard, his hand stinging with the effort now, but there was no way he was stopping yet. Fucking Sonny could wait another few minutes; Rafael wanted to make his ass redder first, wanted Sonny to really feel this tomorrow, every time he tried to sit down.

He had to be careful, though, Sonny was stupidly incautious about letting him know when it was too much, Rafael had to be the one to decide when to stop, because Sonny ended up so blissed out that Rafael could draw blood and Sonny would still beg for more. 

But they were still good, Rafael could spank Sonny some more without it hurting too much, and he did, bringing his hand down with a sharp _crack_.

Sonny _groaned_ , a deep, low groan that Rafael felt in his left thigh, pressed as it was against Sonny’s chest. He rubbed Sonny’s ass affectionately for a moment, then spanked him again sharply.

“You like that, baby?” he asked. “You like it when Daddy punishes you?”

“ _Ungh_ ,” Sonny managed, rubbing his hips against Rafael’s thigh. He was so hard, he wanted to come so badly. He wanted to be fucked, he wanted Rafael filling him up, with his cock, with his come, but he wanted to be spanked some more, and the two needs were driving him apart. He was totally in Rafael’s control, now, like it should be, Rafael deciding what happened next.

Sonny _really_ needed to come.

Rafael spanked him several more times, then raised his hand to do it again.

A shocked gasp stopped him. Rafael looked up immediately, Sonny managing to raise his head after several seconds, clearing the haze of pain and arousal.

Elisa was standing in their room. _Oh fuck_.

“ _Papi!_ ” she screamed. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

Rafael really didn’t have a good answer for her. Elisa was four, there was no way to explain to her that this was all fun and games for him and Sonny.

Elisa stormed over, yanking his hand away from Sonny. “Why are you hitting Daddy?” she demanded.

Sonny, still lethargic from his spanking, never in total control of his mouth, said hazily, “I was being a bad boy.”

Rafael nearly spanked him again just for that.

Elisa nearly shrank away. “Daddy?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

Sonny wisely didn’t sit up; he was still half-hard, though that was quickly dissipating, having to face his quite angry little daughter. At least Rafael was still partially dressed.

“I’m fine, bunny,” he said. “Really.”

The answer really didn’t satisfy her. She turned angrily to Rafael. “Papi! We _never_ hit people! Not people we _love_! Not _anyone_!”

“Bunny, it’s okay, it’s…”

“Papi, it’s _not_ okay! Say sorry to Daddy!”

Sonny snorted a laugh, and Rafael quelled him with a Look. Rafael sighed and decided to play along. Obviously it was better than explaining to Elisa just what she had walked in on. Figures, he thought. The one time they had forgotten to lock the door when they had sex, and she walked in on _spanking_.

“Sonny, baby, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Raf. And it’s okay, really.”

“Good,” Elisa declared. “No more, Papi!”

She marched off to bed, but not before shooting Rafael a worried look.

Rafael didn’t think anything of it at the time. He really didn’t.

Sonny didn’t even catch the look, busy rolling off Rafael and muttering, “ _That_ killed the mood, Raf. M’not starting over.”

*** 

They woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, and Rafael rubbed Sonny’s back affectionately. “Don’t get up,” he murmured. “I’ll get Elisa ready, baby.”

“Won’t argue with you,” Sonny mumbled into his pillow. 

Rafael padded to Elisa’s room, bending down to wake her with Eskimo kisses. As her eyes fluttered open and she saw Rafael, she backed away from him. 

“What’s up, bunny?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“… Nothing, Papi,” she said. “Uh, where’s Daddy?”

Rafael figured that Elisa was still worried from last night. “He’s still in bed, bunny. You wanna go see him?”

She nodded and took off running, bouncing on top of Sonny, who immediately grabbed and hugged her. Rafael watched from the doorway, his heart full as his husband hugged their daughter close, rubbing their noses together.

Huh. Elisa didn’t back away from Sonny. She cradled Sonny’s face close.

Rafael didn’t think much of it this time.

*** 

All day, anytime Rafael came close, Elisa flinched, or backed away, before thinking better of it. The next day too. Finally, Rafael couldn’t take it anymore, and sat down with her.

She actually looked _uncomfortable_.

It _hurt_. Rafael’s chest tightened. He never wanted to see that on his baby’s face. He called Sonny over, hoping Sonny could calm her down.

Elisa’s face lightened a bit. Rafael really had to get to the bottom of this.

“Bunny?” Sonny asked. Oh, okay, so he was going to take the lead. Perceptive shit, he had noticed too. “Are you scared of Papi now? You don’t let him near you anymore.”

Elisa started crying, and Rafael almost went to pick her up. Sonny’s hand on his arm held him back, and it hurt so, so much. Sonny scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close. “What is it, bunny? Tell us, please. You know we love you more than anything, right, Elisa?”

“You said you were a bad boy, Daddy! What if I’m a bad girl and Papi hits me too?” she hiccupped.

Rafael shot Sonny a murderous look. Sonny hadn’t seen his husband look like that… ever, he supposed. At least, he’d never had that particular look directed at _him_. 

“Bunny,” Rafael said soothingly. “Daddy was joking. He wasn’t _funny_ but he was joking, I promise.”

“But why did you hit him, Papi?”

Rafael sighed. There was no way he could explain this to a 4-year-old. There was no age-appropriate way he could explain consensual spanking to a 4-year-old. Why didn’t they make guides for this? How To Explain Kink To Your Child After She Walks In On You. How on Earth could he convince Elisa that Sonny had _asked_ to be hit like that?

Sonny took the lead. “You know, bunny, how you and Papi and I play games sometimes?”

Elisa looked confused. “Yeah, Daddy?”

“Well, sometimes me and Papi play games, too. Games that are for adults. And because it’s a game, we do things that wouldn’t be okay to do if we weren’t playing a game. Like hitting isn’t okay, but in the game it’s okay.”

Elisa thought about it. “So he was _pretending_ to hit you?”

Rafael nodded. They could go with that. “Yes, bunny. We were pretending. Like when we pretend Daddy’s a dragon and you’re saving me from him! He’s not _really_ a dragon.”

Elisa launched herself into Rafael’s arms. “I’m sorry, Papi. I love you.”

Rafael hugged her close, tight. He felt Sonny wrapping his (stupidly long) arms around them both. “I love you too, bunny,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. 

“I’m sorry too,” Sonny said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Rafael pulled Sonny close, so that Rafael’s mouth was directly next to Sonny’s ear and said, “Don’t think you’re off the hook for that one, _baby_.” The way he said that last word left no doubt in Sonny’s mind what his punishment would be.

This time, though, he’d triple-check the door was locked.


End file.
